herofandomcom-20200223-history
Carrie Heffernan
'''Carrie Heffernan '''is a major character and secondary antagonist and anti-hero in the sitcom ''The King of Queens. ''She portrays the struggling working wife who is bombarded with problems, especially about her overweight, extremly lazy husband, Doug. She longs to have her husband achieve more than he does, being an IPS driver, and wants him to be more ambitious. Some of her pain comes from her insufferable and loud-mouthed father Arthur however she is more tolerable of him than Doug. Carrie was originally born as Simone however during a poker game with her uncle, Arthur lost the name and it was given to his niece, Carrie whose names were swapped. Carrie acts as the head of the house in comparison to Doug. Though she is not a housewife she does mostly everything around the house including taxes as well as the fact she longs to move up in her business which once again counteracts with Doug who is more than perfectly comfortable than staying exactly where he remains in IPS despite her constant pestering to force him to move up in the world. Doug describes Carrie as being not very wife-ish. She also proves to be a very hand manipulator. A good example is when Doug became a supervisor for IPS and he had already made a mess on his first day, so she plans to let Doug give Deacon the job he wanted to in the first place. When Doug told all this to Deacon he described Carrie as being "unbelievable". She is portrayed by Leah Remini. Personality Carrie is a stereyotypical, gruff, angry New Yorker who has little patience for most things around her (especially her husband and father) and a serious anger problem. Carrie is defined by a serious temper and rude attitude, she is extremely short towards Doug and tends to physically take out on him, by either "purple nurples" and on one occasion pushed him down a flight of stairs, physically injuring him. She also possesses a pathological need to always win, which can all be routed to a childhood with Arthur who constantly gloated after he beat her because of this Carrie cheated during Deacon and Kelly's Game Night, which caught the eye of Doug (it's presumed this trait died down as the series continued). Her accent is also a running gag, something that was brought up by Doug was her tendency to pronounce words like talk "tawlk" something that got so bad she went to a speech therapist. Mostly sometimes she usually picks fights with people. Mostly she tries to control Doug and tell him what to do. But mainly Doug never listens. Mostly sometimes she usually bullies Doug and her friends. Though a very sweet and caring person, Carrie is at times domineering and narcissistic. She is self-absorbed about her looks, presumbably because most of her youth she was free-spirited and promiscuous and because of this when she turned 35 she was desperately let down, until Doug paid construction workers to compliment her, turning her a lot nicer towards her spouse. Carrie is ironically the man of the house and most of the time tells Doug what to do, even when he does not want to. This is most specifically about his weight however on one occasion when he did lose weight Carrie was jealous as their relationship dynamic cheated from "hottie and fattie" to "hottie and hottie". Ironically though Carrie is normally put off by Doug's thoughtless nature, it was actually herself that put their relationship to a test by buying an apartment in Queens then later telling Doug she got rid of it when she was in reality still living there. But she loves Doug and really cares about him. She is a good wife and good friend to people once they get to know her. Mostly she usually yells at them. Notes * Doug and Carrie's relationship is similar to Ray and Debra Barone from Everybody Loves Raymond. Category:Female Category:Wrathful Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Businessmen Category:Control Freaks Category:Heroic Liars Category:Loyal Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Voice of Reason Category:Protectors Category:In Love Category:Envious Category:Optimists Category:Related to Villain Category:Anti Hero Category:Arrogant Category:Antagonists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Stalkers Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Failure-Intolerant